Chaos A Sonic Heroes Movie Scene
by TailsSkywalker1977
Summary: Can Sonic and his friends save Cream, her mom, Rosy, and Scrouge from Eggman & Robotinik?


Eggman had captured the rabbit family, Cream and her mom Vanilla. He also captured Rosy Rascal, and Scrouge Hedgehog, and is planning to turn them both evil to get rid of Sonic and the others.  
They are held in front of a cannon, they are going to blast them to turn them evil.  
Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, and Rouge are running after them.  
Sonic;Sure beats walking!  
Knuckles;You can say that again.  
Robots are gathered around the gun.  
Eggman;(to Rosy and Scrouge) You two will turn evil and you will destroy the others.  
Rosy;(shakes hard) No!  
Scrouge;Calm down, Rosy.  
Eggman;(to Robotinik's green robot) Blast them!  
He starts the gun up.  
Sonic;(they show up) Stop!  
Eggman;Huh?  
Knuckles;Did we miss the party?  
Robotinik;Who invited you?  
Rosy;We did. Let us go.  
The robot starts the gun up again.  
Sonic;I'll get the gun!  
He runs towards it while Tails, Rouge, Knuckles, and Amy fight off the robots.  
Amy;Piko Piko Hammer! She whackes a bunch of robots to apart.  
Knuckles;(shouts) Knuckles smash!  
He punches a bunch of them apart.  
Tails;Wind Storm! He uses his tails like fans, blowing them into the forest.  
Rouge;Tornado Spin Kick!  
She spins like a drill, kicking them away.  
Sonic hits the robot off the gun's port.  
Rosy;(smiles) Whoo.  
Sonic;Eggman, give up?  
Eggman;(to Metal Sonic) Metal Sonic, go and give blue boy my answer!  
He runs out with a metal rope!  
Sonic runs.  
Metal Sonic;Come back here, you blue freak! He runs after him.  
Sonic grabs his arms as he tries to rope him.  
Sonic;(kicks his stomach, causing him to spark) What's the matter? All sparked up?  
Metal Sonic manages to get Sonic by the neck with his rope.  
Metal Sonic;(Sonic is gagging) What's the matter? All choked up?  
He throws Sonic.  
Rouge;(kicks six robots) Get outta my way!  
Robotinik goes to the gun and starts it up.  
Robotinik;(laughs evil) Into the laser! The robots grab Tails, holding him back.  
Tails;No let me go!  
Rosy;Help, you guys!  
Eggman;You're too late, pals. Even now they're becoming our spauns of evil!  
Robotinik fires, and they disappear.  
Eggman;(laughs) HAAHAHAHAHA!  
They appear facing away.  
Knuckles;Rosy! Scrouge!  
Rosy turns around, her green eyes now light blue.  
Rosy;(evil chuckle) Hmmhmhmh...  
Scrouge turns around, his blue eyes, now dark red.  
Eggman;Rosy and Scrouge, destroy those who threatened the Chaos of unitiy!  
Knuckles;(runs to Rosy, grabs her) Rosy, are you oka-  
She kicks him off.  
Sonic;(grabs Scrouge) Stop!  
He strangles Sonic's arm, and kicks him down.  
Amy;(runs up, kicks at him) Leave him alone!  
Scrouge blocks all moves and kicks her away.  
Rouge;(runs up to Rosy) Rosy! (they fight) Snap out-(kicks) Ooof! Rosy!  
She kicks her into a pile of junk.  
Amy continues to fight the robots.  
Tails;(grabs Rosy from behind) Stop it!  
Rosy grabs his neck, and strangles.  
Tails;Let go of me...  
She throws him.  
She turns to Amy who is beating up robots.  
Amy;(turns to her after kill a robot) Rosy, you've gotta fight the evil!  
Rosy;(walks to her, evil voice) Evil is like evil does.  
Amy;Don't do this!  
She grabs her arm and strangles it.  
Knuckles;(sees them) No! (he hits a robot away and runs to them) Leave her alone! (grabs her off) Rosy, no! Rosy;(panting)  
Knuckles;No. Look at me, Rosy. Look at me. Scrouge comes up behind him.  
Knuckles;It's me. It's me, Knuckles.  
Amy;Yes! We're your friends.  
Rosy;Friends, (laughs) I don't have any friends.  
Scrouge grabs Knuckles neck.  
Scrouge;(growl)  
Knuckles;(choking) Wait...  
He kicks Knuckles down.  
Rosy;Oh, yeah. And sweetie, pink is out.  
She kicks Amy in the gut.  
Scrouge;(closes in on Knuckles, growling) Come on, Echidna!  
Knuckles;No, i don't wanna hurt you.  
They fight, Knuckles gets kicked close to the red flaming pit of Shadow Hedgehog.  
Scrouge pounces him and holds his neck.  
Rosy kicks Tails away and turns to Scrouge.  
Rosy;Into the fire. (repeats) Into the fire.  
Eggman;Do it! Do it! Shadow's power will exceed! Throw him in the fire!  
Scrouge;No! This one is mine! Knuckles;Wait...!  
Eggman;Throw him in the fire!  
Robotinik & Eggman;Throw him in the fire!  
Rosy;Yes...into the fire.  
Cosmo comes out of the forest and shoots her cure laser at Rosy, closing her eyes.  
Rosy gasps and opens her eyes, which are green again.  
Scrouge;Now i'm the one with the muscles and the power! GRRRR!  
Knuckles;Yeah, that's right, Scrouge...But you're not using your brain power...(kicks him off) Yaaah!  
Scrouge;(scream) Knuckles grabs his hand before he falls into the pit.  
Knuckles;Come on...  
Rosy;Knuckles! Hang on! (runs)  
Knuckles;You gotta remember all the good. Come on. No!  
Scrouge struggles to let go.  
Rosy;(comes and grabs his hands) I'm with you. Come on, Scrouge.  
The pit blows a little.  
Knuckles;(they get up as the others come) Back to action, guys!  
Rosy;I'll get the rabbit family.  
Knuckles;Right! Mortal Kombat time!  
They fight the robots that are remaining.  
Eggman;(walks to the pit with Robotinik and Metal Sonic) Rise, Shadow. And meet you're doctor. Come to me! Oh, come on.  
Rosy helps Cream and Vanilla out of the prison cage.  
Rosy;(whispers) Let's go.  
Robotinik;The hedgehogs are turning pure again.  
Metal Sonic;No! Now we don't have a sacarfice!  
Eggman;Oh, but we do, dear cloney.  
Metal Sonic;We do?  
Eggman;Hmmhmm.  
He picks up Metal Sonic and throws him into the pit) Bye. (to Robotinik) Remind to build another clone. (he nods)  
Cosmo shoots her cure laser at Scrouge, he gasps and opens his eyes, which are light blue again.  
Rosy is fight off robots.  
Rosy;(kicks one away) Out of my face.  
One grabs her from behind.  
Rosy;(struggles) Let me go!  
Scrouge;(taps his shoulder) Excuse me.  
He kicks him away, blowing him to bits.  
Rosy;Thank you.  
Scrouge;Anytime.  
Rosy;Let's get Cream and Vanilla out of here.  
They finish the robots.  
Eggman;He's coming!  
Knuckles;I don't think i like this one bit.  
Eggman;Come to me, Shadow. Unite your powers as one!  
A black hand with a glove on comes up.  
Eggman;(smiles evily) Yes...  
A black and red hedgehog is relieved.  
Knuckles;Get ready to take this freak!  
Robotinik;He's back!  
Amy;He wants to adopt him?  
Robotinik;(as Shadow walks to them) Are you sure about this?  
Sonic;I think it's time to break out the hardware!  
Knuckles;Yeah! Let's do it!  
They morph out their weapons.  
Shadow;(he winks with a thumbs up at them)  
Eggman;He's happy.  
Knuckles;Red Chaos Ninja Sword!  
Sonic;Blue Chaos Magenums!  
Tails;Yellow Chaos Drills!  
Shadow walks closer to them.  
Robotinik;(to Eggman) Talk to him!  
Rouge;White Chaos Machine Guns!  
Amy;Pink Chaos Tek Bow!  
Eggman;(walks to him) You look...great. Haven't changed a bit-(touches his hand, shocking them both) Auaaaaaahg!  
Shadow;Aaaugh!  
They pull away.  
Knuckles;Fire!  
They fire their weapons as he turns to them, not showing any signs of pain.  
Amy;It's not working!  
He walks as they stop, unharmed from the blasts.  
Rouge;What a hothead!

To Be Continued... 


End file.
